


never pictured every minute without you in it

by notthebigspoon



Series: The Crow and the Butterfly [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Steve. Please. Please, just look at me. I know you're in there somewhere.”</p><p>Title taken from Probably Wouldn't Be This Way by Leann Rimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never pictured every minute without you in it

**Author's Note:**

> A splinter off of the [ Who Ya Gonna Call?](http://archiveofourown.org/series/24611) verse, written for the prompt Steve/Danny PTSD. Thanks for the prompt yehwellwhatever.

“Steve. Please. Please, just look at me. I know you're in there somewhere.”

Steve gets out of bed without looking at Danny. He reaches climbs to his feet and heads out of the bedroom, not looking back at Danny. Danny doesn't have to follow him to know that he's going to grab a bottle of whiskey and go sit on the beach. He'll stare at the water and drink. Maybe he'll get drunk and maybe he won't. The only thing Danny knows for sure is that Steve won't be coming back to bed tonight.

It's been this way since Zhul died. It's been a year since the hell hounds came for him, a year since they had to watch him be ripped to shreds on the floor of headquarters, where Steve had dragged him in the vain hope that they could hold the hounds back. Where they'd tried to come up with something, anything, to stop it. Danny should have known they couldn't do anything. You can't cheat the devil.

It's PTSD. They all know it and there's nothing they can do to change things, not when Steve won't get help. Steve thinks he doesn't deserve help, blames himself for Zhul's death because Zhul sold his soul to save Steve.

Danny rolls out of bed and pulls a sweatshirt on, following after Steve. To his surprise and relief, Steve isn't on the beach. He's sitting in the living room toying with a Rubik's Cube that Zhul had never finished. When Danny sits down, he doesn't look up. His voice is ragged, hoarse because he rarely speaks anymore.

“I miss him.”

“I know you do. I do too.”

“I'd do anything to get him back.”

“What's-”

“I'm going to get him back.”

“Steve.” Danny starts, swallowing hard to stifle the sob that wants to come out. “Steve, you can't. You can't bring back the dead. I miss him too but jesus christ, you've got to let him go. Before it kills you. Before it kills us.”

“I'm going to get him back, Danny.”

Steve acts like he hasn't heard a word Danny says, like nothing processed. It probably didn't. Danny goes back to bed alone.


End file.
